What is Paradise?
by Hyper Ninja and the Weird Nin
Summary: Wait a minute, did you just say that you love me? Sakura asked as the realization of what he had just said hit her. KakaSaku & slight SasuSaku


A/N: This story has been brought to you by the Weird Ninja!

He had asked her to meet him at their old training field; he told her to be ready to spar. She looked so sad and alone waiting for him to come. Sakura looked that way almost all the time now that Sasuke was gone again

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto limped into the hospital supporting someone who looked more dead than alive. "Sakura! I found him, but he needs attention immediately!" he called out as soon as he saw her. Sakura took one look at who Naruto was carrying and was paralyzed by the sobs that shook her body. There were tears of joy that sasuke was back mixed with tears of sorrow that he was hurt so badly on her face that day._

_-Three months later-_

"_But, Sasuke, I don't see why you have to go find Orochimaru again!"_

"_I have no choice, Sakura. I will need power if I want to kill Itachi, and Orochimaru can give me that power." He wrapped her in a warm, loving embrace as he said, "I will be back, Sakura. I promise." And with a light kiss, he was gone. Sakura, unable to bring herself to do anything more, just stood and cried as she watched the spot where Sasuke had disappeared into the forest._

_Kakashi found her hours later sitting against a tree, shivering with tears still streaming down her face. He was returning from a reconnaissance mission, so he reported quickly and went back to where she was as soon as he could. She was sitting exactly as he had left her. Kakashi sat down next to her, so that she knew that someone was there for her. What he expected was that Sakura would just continue crying like he wasn't there, but what she actually did surprised him Instead of ignoring him, Sakura threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder._

_It was almost and hour later before Sakura had calmed down enough to tell kakashi why she had been crying alone in the forest. She told him everything; about Sasuke leaving again and about his promise to return._

'That was almost five years ago,' Kakashi thought as he continued to watch her from his secret perch in the trees that surrounded the field. She seemed happy when she was around people, but Kakashi knew that her smile was just a mash that she put on so that the others wouldn't worry. 'I'd better show myself before she thinks that I'm not coming and leaves.'

At that exact moment, Sakura turned and started walking away with the intention of leaving. As he jumped out of the tree, Kakashi called, "Don't leave, Sakura, I'm here! Sorry I'm late; I go—"

"'…got lost on the road of life,' didn't you? You need to think of a better excuse Kakashi; you've been using that one since we were genin," Sakura interrupted sadly. "I don't feel like talking very much, so let's just get this over with."

"Okay then, if that's the way you feel," Kakashi said as he took a defensive stance. Without even taking a stance, Sakura immediately threw a couple of half-hearted punches at Kakashi. He was almost surprised but was able to block them all with ease. "If you're going to hit me, Sakura, then really hit me!" he commented casually after she had finished her barrage.

"Fine!" Sakura yelled on the verge of tears as she proceeded to walk away from Kakashi as if she was leaving. Kakashi was confused by the sudden change in her mood but then he remembered that today was the anniversary of when Sasuke left five years ago. He was just about to go after her when she stopped at the edge of the clearing. Sakura turned around and started sprinting towards Kakashi. Before he had time to react she took a flying leap and landed with both feet in the middle of Kakashi's chest, successfully knocking him down, in addition to knocking the wind out of him and causing him to black out for a moment.

When Kakashi was able to breathe again, he found that he was having some difficulty. He opened his uncovered eye and found the pink-haired kunoichi lying across his chest crying. "Kakashi! You're okay! I thought that I'd seriously injured you!" Sakura exclaimed through the tears. She tried to stand up, but she found herself being held still by a strong pair of arms.

"It'd take a lot more than that to 'seriously injure' the Copy Nin," Kakashi said good-naturedly as he moved her so that she was all the way on top of him. He ignored the questioning look she gave him and continued, "Hold on, there's something that I think that you need to hear: I know that you miss Sasuke and are waiting for his promised return, but you not enjoying life is seriously affecting all of you friends. Even though you have been trying to hide you sadness, we can all tell that Sasuke's absence is affecting you. You hardly ever talk to Ino or Christine anymore, you immediately reject any guy that asks you out and you have even stopped getting Ramen with Naruto. Sakura, you are turning into a hermit." When Kakashi finished, he noticed that Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kakashi, you're right. Now that I think about it, I've been shunning the people closest to me, and now I'm all alone. I am also starting to think that Sasuke is never coming back," Sakura almost sheepishly answered with tears still streaming down her face.

Kakashi comforted her saying, "You're wrong, Sakura, you're not all alone. I am here for you; I always was, and I always will be." With that simple statement, Sakura lost her composure and started sobbing uncontrollably into Kakashi's vest. He wasn't surprised at all, mostly because of her earlier outbursts. He had only seen her like this once before, and he hadn't known what to do then. This time, Kakashi was prepared. He stroked her hair with one hand and held her to him with the other. He also whispered comforting 'nonsense' in her ear.

Not long after that, Sakura was finished crying. "Kakashi, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to loose control of myself like that," Sakura apologized as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Don't apologize. When someone loves another person he comforts her when she is sad," Kakashi lovingly replied as he slowly pulled his mask down. Sakura could only stare; mystified that he would just take off his mask without any coersing. She was confused not only as to why he would show her face after seven years of Naruto's ridiculous schemes that never worked but also as to why he would want to hide such obviously handsome features. Sakura was snapped of her admiration when Kakashi chuckled quietly at her reaction.

"Wait a minute; did you just say that you love me?" Sakura asked as the realization of what he had just said hit her.

"Yes, Sakura. You have grown into a beautiful woman, and over the past few weeks I have realized that I love you." Before Sakura could think to react, Kakashi pulled her forward the couple of inches that separated their faces and kissed her. She was surprised at how soft his lips were and how wanting he was while at the same time being tender and patient. Kakashi's only thought was, 'Forget Icha Icha…_this_ is paradise.'


End file.
